Toujours avec toi
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: A causa del Tratado de París, Francia debe entregar a Canadá a Inglaterra...En su última noche con él, Francia intenta explicárselo a su pequeño. One-shot.


**HETALIA AXIS POWERS NO ME PERTENECE. ES OBRA DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA.**

**

* * *

**

1763

Francia se dejó caer en la silla mientras exhalaba un largo suspiro.

La habitación, ricamente decorada con lujosos muebles adornados con motivos florales y pinturas elegantes, estaba en penumbras, solamente alumbrada por una vela que descansaba en un escritorio de madera caoba.

La noche estaba bien entrada, siendo Francia probablemente la única persona de la casa que aún estaba despierta. Aún no había pensado en meterse en la cama. No habría dormido de ninguna manera.

Cruzó los brazos encima de la mesa y hundió la cabeza sobre ellos mientras su respiración se hacía más lenta. Necesitaba más que nunca una buena botella de vino...Aunque no iba a solucionar nada, ni mucho menos.

Todo iba bien en aquella guerra...Estando unidos Rusia, España, Suecia, Austria y él era imposible que "el pirata borracho" y el maldito Prusia les pudieran ganar...Pero todo salió mal. Prusia jugó bien sus cartas y, acompañado por Inglaterra, supo aprovechar sus momentos de debilidad. Rusia y Suecia se retiraron poco después por problemas internos. Francia sintió una punzada odio hacia ellos. Ellos no habían perdido nada...No tuvieron que entregar a los vencedores sus posesiones más preciadas...

_Canadá._

Debía entregar a su pequeño Canadá a Inglaterra.

Ni siquiera la muerte de Juana a manos del inglés le había dolido tanto.

Aquel maldito Inglaterra, que no se conformaba con quitarle la oportunidad de tener como hermanito a América, sino que ahora le quitaba a su pequeño...La pérdida de los demás territorios no le importaban absolutamente nada en comparación.

Ni España ni Austria sabrían jamás lo que era aquel dolor. España, a pesar de perder muchas posesiones, pudo recuperar a Cuba y a Filipinas, y además tenía a Romano, Bélgica...Siempre estaba feliz, rodeado de gente. Y en cuanto a Austria...Bueno, aunque era un cascarrabias incapaz de sentir afecto por alguien, tenía a su lado a Hungría y a Veneciano...Sentía un profundo rencor hacia ellos dos.

Le dolía saber que el chiquitín al que cuidó durante siglos con todo su amor al día siguiente ya no iba a estar ahí. Estaría con el que un día fue su hermano pequeño...que le había quitado tanto.

Le dolía demasiado.

Por eso se levantó del escritorio. Una vez de pie, inspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos. Espiró. Y se dirigió a la habitación de Canadá.

Abrió la puerta. La luz del candil dejó ver una habitación repleta de juguetes, todos los que Francia pudo darle. En una cama con dosel descansaba Canadá, dormido junto con un pequeño osezno, al que abrazaba incluso en sueños. Francia se acercó a la cama y, alumbrando la cara del chico con el candil, se sentó en ella. Se acercó y comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas y su pelo. Su piel, al igual que su pelo, era suave y clara. Daba gusto acariciarla. Repitió la operación con el pequeño pelito sobresaliente, que enrolló en su dedo suavemente, siguiendo su forma.

Francia se mordió el labio.

En ese momento, Canadá abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia él, aún con somnolencia.

- Papa?-preguntó en voz baja.

- Soy yo, tranquilo-dijo Francia, apartándose un poco de él-. No pasa nada.

- ¿Por qué no has venido a cenar?-preguntó Canadá, frotándose los ojos y sentándose en la cama.

Kumajirou se revolvió un poco en sus sueños soltando un pequeño gruñido.

- Estaba...-contestó Francia, vacilando-. Hablando con Inglaterra...Ya sabes...Por lo de la guerra...

- Ah-contestó Canadá, mirando su regazo-. Eso...¿Eso quiere decir que ya habéis hecho las paces?

_Sí, hemos hecho las paces...Para salvar el pellejo tengo que entregarte a ese pirata asqueroso que te envenenará con su asquerosa comida..._

- Sí...-contestó Francia, evitando la mirada de Canadá al responder-. Algo así...

- Me alegro-dijo Canadá-. No querría que sufrieses ningún daño, Papa.

_Eres un cobarde...Maldita sea, eres un maldito cobarde...Te has dejado ganar y has perdido lo más importante para ti..._

Francia sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. No podía mirar a los ojos a su pequeño...No podía decirle que tenía que abandonarlo, que tenía que vivir a partir de entonces con Inglaterra...Que no lo volvería a ver muy posiblemente. Inglaterra jamás dejaría que lo viera.

- Canadá-dijo Francia, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano en mirar al niño a la cara, dejando el candil en la mesita de noche, posando su mano en sus hombros-. Vas a tener que ir un tiempo a casa de Inglaterra.

- ¿Yo?-preguntó Canadá-. ¿Por qué yo?

- ¿Tú?-repitió Francia-. Pues...

_Díselo. Dile que ha pasado a ser propiedad inglesa_

- Pues...-dijo Francia.

Decidiéndose, Francia se puso de pie.

- Inglaterra dijo que América es más guapo y más listo que tú-dijo Francia, haciendo todo tipo de gestos-. Y yo, por supuesto, dije que no. "Mi pequeño Canadá es el chico más guapo y más inteligente del mundo", dije. "Demuéstramelo", dijo él. Y yo le respondí: "Ah, ¿sí? Ya verás. Te mandaré a Canadá a tu casa durante algún tiempo. Verás cómo te deja impresionado la manera en que monta en canoa, y tendrías que probar su sirope de arce...a ver si tomas ejemplo de lo que es una buena comida".

Ambos se rieron.

- No es para tanto...-dijo Canadá, sonriendo.

- Pues eso-continuó Francia-. Él aceptó. Por eso quiero que te vayas a su casa y demuestres de qué estás hecho. ¿Lo harás por mí?

- Bueno...-murmuró Canadá, indeciso.

- Supongo que también estará tu hermano América-añadió Francia, sentándose de nuevo-. Así tendrás a alguien con quien jugar.

- América es un bestia-dijo Canadá-. Siempre me hace daño...

- Pues si te lo hace, tú se lo devuelves-respondió Francia, dándole un pequeño codazo.

Canadá sonrió.

- Te voy a echar de menos, Papa-dijo Canadá, abrazando a Francia.

Francia tuvo que volver a morderse el labio.

- Y-Y yo a ti-respondió con dificultad.

Intensificó el abrazo, acariciando el cuello de Canadá.

- Canadá, tú no te preocupes, por mucho que te sientas solo voy a estar siempre contigo...Por muy lejos que estemos...Vamos a estar siempre juntos...Porque tu eres mon petit...N-No lo olvides, ¿vale? Te quiero, te quiero mucho...Perdona que algunas veces sea un poco...raro...avergonzante...Pero que sepas que siempre te he querido, te quiero y te querré siempre...¿Vale, Canadá?

- Gracias, Papa-contestó Canadá, un poco desconcertado-. Yo también te quiero...

Dándole un beso en la frente, Francia cogió el candil, arropó a Canadá y se dispuso a marcharse.

- Papa...

Francia se dio la vuelta.

- Dime.

- ¿Me cantas una nana?

Francia se acercó de nuevo a Canadá y, acariciando de nuevo su pelo cantó:

_Au clair de la lune_

_Mon ami Pierrot_

_Prête-moi ta plume_

_Pour écrire un mot_

_Ma chandelle est morte_

_Je n'ai plus de feu_

_Ouvre-moi ta porte_

_Pour l'amour de Dieu_

Las lágrimas luchaban por salir pese a los intentos de Francia de reprimirlas.

_A-__Au clair de la lune_

_Pierrot répondit_

_Je n'ai pas de plume_

_Je suis dans mon lit_

_Va chez la voisine_

_Je crois qu'elle y est_

_Car dans sa cuisine_

_On bat le briquet_

_Au clair de la lune_

_L'aimable Lubin_

_Frappe chez la brune..._

Miró a Canadá y vio que se ha quedado dormido. Se acercó a él y le dio de nuevo un largo beso en la frente, acariciando su mejilla.

- J-Je t´aime, m-mon petit...-musitó con voz temblorosa.

Antes de irse, volvió a mirar la cama para ver a su pequeño. Finalmente cerró la puerta.

Una vez que lo hizo, atravesó el pasillo dando rienda suelta a las lágrimas, sollozando y abrazándose a sí mismo.

_Au revoir, mon bébé..._

* * *

1914

Francia espera junto con los demás aliados la llegada de los refuerzos americanos en la guerra en el puerto. Llueve terriblemente. Son cosas que tiene el clima inglés. Inglaterra mira impaciente su reloj, frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la nariz.

- Se retrasan-murmura, guardando el reloj.

Francia está a punto de decirle que es un maldito maniático del tiempo, pero se calla. Lo único que faltaban eran riñas entre los aliados. Por fin, un barco llega al puerto. Tras atracar, baja un gran número de soldados ya armados y dispuestos a seguir las órdenes de la reina...Pobres desgraciados...Inglaterra los saluda como manda el protocolo, con el saludo militar, y de inmediato se dirige a hablar con los altos mandos. Solo, Francia suspira y se pregunta qué demonios hace allí si el asunto no tenía nada que ver con él. De repente, un joven rubio y con gafas, con un pelito rizado que sobresale entre los demás, se planta delante de él, mirándolo con un par de ojos violetas penetrantes. El corazón de Francia parece detenerse.

- Papa?

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, esta era una idea que se me ocurrió la semana pasada y que por fin he escrito tras mucho pensarme cómo hacerlo.**

**Basado en la Guerra de los Siete Años y, sobre todo, en el Tratado de París. Perdonad las inexactitudes.**

**Sólo una pequeña nota: la nana que canta Francia se llama "Au clair de la lune", es una canción popular francesa del siglo XVIII que podéis encontrar en Internet traducida.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
